Zyeen
Zyeen (イン Zīn) was an honest civilian living in Alabasta with his daughter Zhara before the death of his wife Lairra. After the death of his beloved, Zyeen became a rebel leader, trying to combat the injustice of Alabastan Lord, Jafar. He met his untimely demise after being ambushed by Jafar and the Reapers. Profile Physical Appearance Zyeen was a young man with long dark purple hair and purple eyes and unusual freckles. He wears a full length tattered dark brown cloak over dark clothes. Personality, Relationships and History Zyeen was naturally a kind hearted person with a devotion to the common people of Alabasta. He was originally a full supporter of the monarchy, but this changed after tragedy struck his home. He wanted to right the wrongs that the nobility were causing across the country, but didn't know how. Eventually, he was pushed to becoming a rebel, fighting the monarchy on several fronts. Zyeen's loyalty towards the poor majority of Alabasta is what pushed him, as well as ensuring the future of the daughter he adored. Eventually, Zyeen even gave his life for this cause. Background Story Zyeen first became involved in the coming civil war by running trade routes and smuggling items for rebel factions. For the first few years, Zyeen would take his young daughter on travels with him, thinking keeping her by his side would be the best way to keep her safe. However, after becoming more and more involved in the rebellion, he realized it was too dangerous for her. Zyeen temporarily ceased all contact with the rebellion for the sake of his daughter, choosing her well-being over all else. There would be others to fight for the nation, but only he to care for her. He intended to keep Zhara as removed from the terror and violence as possible. However, he soon realized that with the nation in its chaotic state, his daughter could never truly be free of it. One day along a trade route, Zyeen and Zhara had stopped at an oasis to refill. It was there that he accidentally consumed the Seishin Seishin no Mi. With a new weapon, and a way to ensure he knew his daughter was safe, Zyeen returned to the rebellion to fight for a better world for her and the rest of Alabasta. Powers and Abilities Zyeen was never formally trained, and so his skills in combat were normally carried by his Devil Fruit powers. He, like many other rebels were just common folk taking a stand against injustice, choosing to fight without any true combat experience. Zyeen was able to inspire and lead other rebels because of his super natural abilities, granted to him by the Spirit Spirit Fruit. His weakness was exploited when Jack nullified his powers using Sea Stone, leaving Zyeen completely exposed and unable to defend himself against a seasoned fighter like Jack the Ripper. Devil Fruit Abilities Main Article: Seishin Seishin no Mi Zyeen ate the Spirit Spirit Fruit, a devil fruit that allowed him to manifest his will power into spirit energy. This power was very similar to that of haki, but it granted him different abilities over all. He could shape spirit energy into different weapons and functions including gloves, shields and bullets. He was still learning to use his powers at the time of his death, so the full extent of the devil fruit's powers is unknown. History Wilting to War Arc Zyeen first appeared with his rebel faction, waiting to ambush Lord Jafar of Yuba's caravan. While waiting for the noble to arrive, Zyeen reminisced about how tensions between the common people and the nobility had effected his life. His hometown was once an important stop for tax collectors, leading the government to protect it and it's citizens. After the route had been changed, the monarchy abandoned the village to bandits. In order to help protect his village, Zyeen and his neighbors traveled to Alubarna for an audience with the King, hoping to gain some sort of protection from the bandits that continued to pillage their homes. Zyeen and the others were turned away, by a drunken King at that. This and the death of Zyeen's wife Lairra, lead Zyeen to create his own rebellion to fight against the unjust monarchy. After snapping back to reality from his flash back, Zyeen and his men attacked Jafar's caravan, only for the Lord to reveal it was a trap. Jafar had captured Zyeen's daughter; Zhara and planned to use her to get Zyeen to surrender. Zyeen tried to hand himself over so his men could go free, but Jafar had other plans. Zyeen and his men were immediately ambushed by the Reapers: a covert group of Marines sent to Alabasta to support the Anti-government suppression. Fight as they may, Zyeen's men were clearly outmatched by well trained marines lead into battle by Jack the Ripper: an infamous dual-scythe wielding Marine commander. Zyeen faught with Jack one on one, but was domianted in battle after his devil fruit powers had been nullified by Jack's sea stone scythes. Zyeen nearly conceited defeat before being saved by the arrival of Rustyrose. Rose arrived to save Zhara, who he had been looking after in Zyeen's absence. Rose pleaded with Zyeen to lead his men into retreat while he held off Jack and the Reapers. Zyeen tried to retreat with his daughter, but was fatally slashed from behind by Jack's "execution" technique. With the last of his strength, Zyeen used his devil fruit powers to transfer his memories and last wishes to rose before saying his final farewell to his daughter. Category:Alabasta Characters